While She Slept
by PurpleRoses
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha have a talk underneath the Goshinboku. The title dosen't fit as well as I hoped. R and R!


While She Slept*~ 

The wind lightly weaved its way through her raven tresses. The sunset cast a soft crimson glow across her features. Kagome sighed as she readjusted herself against the base of the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha lay above her, his silver main hanging only a few feet above her head.

"Why do you even bother?" Kagome whispered quietly. She knew Inuyasha could hear her even though the decibels were submerged in the wind.

"Huh? Why do I bother what?" Inuyasha spat, shifting so he could look down at her small huddled form. She had been unusually quiet lately and, frankly, it was starting to unnerve him. 

"Why do you bother?" She asked ignoring the coldness in his voice. She shifted her eyes upward to stare into his honey gold ones. "I mean, why do you try when everything is dead set against you?"

"Why do I try? Try what?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused now. What the hell was she talking about?

"Damn it Inuyasha! I have already asked you this question three times! Pay Attention!" Kagome glowered her violet eyes boring into him. "O…. k…." Inuyasha mumbled quietly, startled by her outburst.

"Why?! Why do you fight when death is inevitable anyway? Why fight for someone who is already dead? Why protect some weak human who isn't worth anything? Why become a monster when you are perfect how you are? I don't understand you at all!" Kagome bellowed as she let out a "Humph!" and turned her eyes away from him again.

Inuyasha stared completely dumbfounded. Where the hell did that come from? "I don't know. Why not?" Inuyasha asked with a shrug. Kagome shot him a glare but was then quiet again. Inuyasha groaned. "You want me to answer all those questions?" He asked exasperated.  

"Yes!" Kagome snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest. She watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as he rolled his eyes. Kagome in return did the same. 

"Death is not inevitable for a hanyou, we live hundreds of years and frankly I would be bored as hell if I didn't fight something." Kagome rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for the next answer. 'God he talks slow.' She thought wryly.

Inuyasha paused as he though for a moment before he spoke. "She isn't totally dead you know…Her soul is still alive…" Kagome lowered her eyes. "I love her…I owe her my li…" 

"You don't owe her anything damn it!" Kagome cut in. "She betrayed you without a second thought! Its not your fault she's a stubborn bitch!" Kagome bit out as she fully faced him. 

"Hey watch it! She saved me from humanity I owe her everything! I would be nowhere without her!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome narrowed her eyes to a dangerous level. 

"You would have lived without her. You are strong Inuyasha. You would have gotten through it and don't you dare tell me you wouldn't! She doesn't love you for who you are! She could only love you if you were human so she could be normal! She only cares about herself! She doesn't love you…" Kagome whispered as a tears rolled silently down her cheek. 

"Oh right. So you would love me if I stayed a hanyou? A worthless, weak being?" Inuyasha barked as he jumped down in front of Kagome. Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at him. "Yes…. yes Inuyasha…I would…" Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"Oh please! Don't lie to make me feel better. I am weak and worthless! No one would want some stupid hanyou!" 

"Damn it! You are not weak Inuyasha! Not at all! You want to see someone weak! Look at me! All I am is a fucking shard detector who constantly needs protection! You can barely even stand me! I am the worthless one and you know it! You are NOT weak." Kagome stated putting emphasis on the work weak.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Did she really think she was worthless? Did she? "You think you're worthless?" Inuyasha asked, shock evident on his handsome face.

"Of course I am! You always have to protect me! I mean, I'm always in the way and no one can stand me. Not even my friends at home…" Kagome mumbles again as more tears flowed from her gentle eyes. She looked away, unable to face him. "I mean, why do I bother?" 

"So that's what this was about?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in his normal stance instead of crouching as he was originally. "Kagome you aren't worthless. Trust me you aren't." He stated gently as he could. The hanyou wasn't used to such emotional conversations. He had never had any with Kikyo. 

"Why not?" She asked quietly. She was getting tired of this conversation. She just wanted to go home and curl up into her own bed. 

"Because you help me look out for Shippou and the others. You watch my back with your arrows while I fight, and you keep me happy. Not to mention keep me on my toes with the s-word." Kagome cracked a small smile while Inuyasha grinned also. 

"Well I guess so…." Inuyasha smiled, catching Kagome completely off guard. It was a real smile from ear to ear.

"You will always have a place with me Kagome. Always." Inuyasha stated his smile still in place. Kagome grinned as she leaned over and hugged Inuyasha. 

The hanyou tensed up but soon relaxed as he just held her. He listened to her breathing slow and her heart rate drop. She was the most precious thing to him. He gently laid her down, her hair forming a great intricate halo around her. The light of the moon cast her in an ethereal light. 

Inuyasha pulled the blanket from earlier up around the two of them as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He inhaled her scent and ran a hand across her face as he whispered, "I love you," while she slept.

So sorry if the ending totally sucked but I tried! Please REVIEW! I would appreciate it more than anything! Thanks a lot!

Purple Roses*~ 


End file.
